


Plans, Interrupted

by Anyawen



Series: Making Plans [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Delays, Established Relationship, M/M, changed plans, do not copy to another site, for Queen and country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: He hopes he's wrong. He had plans, after all.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Making Plans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Plans, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Written as one of two companion pieces for my 2020 LDWS submission for week 1 of the challenge.

Bond loitered near the gate, ignoring the boarding announcements and waiting for the results of the facial-recognition program. He'd accessed Q's backdoor to the MI6 servers to run the photo, hoping he was wrong and could continue on his way home.

Ninty-four percent match. Damn.

He'd had plans for the evening. Weekend. Week. Plans involving a gorgeous, slim, dark-haired, hazel-eyed boffin, late nights and lazy mornings, and, perhaps, a confession of attachment whose reciprocation he'd hoped to confirm.

Sighting a person-of-interest to MI6 put those plans on hold. Noting the flight his target was boarding, Bond sighed and started texting.


End file.
